Satu atau dua? Pilih aku atau dia?
by kamiya hyung
Summary: Pernyataan dari Nash sungguh membuat Hanamiya bergidik ngeri. "Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi aku harus mendapatkan Kagami ku." Side story mite mite kudasai. WARN INSIDE! Just check this out.


"Tapi jika kita gagal..."

Nash menggantung kata katanya membuat Hanamiya penasaran.

"Mungkin kau akan jadi targetku yang selanjutnya."

* * *

 **Kamiya Hyung Present!**

 **Satu atau dua? Pilih aku atau dia?**

 **Pair: NashHana**

 **Rate:T (diusahakan M setelah lebaran teehee w)**

 **Seperti biasa, Kurobas punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**

 **Warn: fict ini menyebabkan hipertensi,gatal gatal,panu,kurap,hingga gangguan jiwa akut.**

 **YOSH, TANPA BANYAK BACOT LAGI**

 **ENJOY**

 **Note : Ini adalah side story dari cerita mite mite kudasai**

* * *

Hanamiya segera berlari kerumahnya dan segera mengunci dirinya didalam kamar. Keringat dingin membasahi keningnya. Ia terduduk diatas kasurnya dengan nafas yang tersenggal senggal.

"Ini gila, ini benar benar gila." Hanamiya berguling guling diatas kasurnya. Entah kenapa efek dari kata kata Nash membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang seperti ini, tapi disaat bersamaan itu juga membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Hanamiya segera menjauhkan pikiran pikiran negatif itu dari dalam kepalanya.

"Lihat saja, aku pasti bisa mendapatkan Kagami." Setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya, Hanamiya terbengong bengong dengan mulut menganga dan tatapan yang kosong.

 _"Abangku sayang~ gk pulang pulang~ katanya kerja~ mencari uang~"_ Hanamiya terkejut hingga terjungkal dari atas kasurnya. Entah kenapa ia bisa sebegitu terkejutnya mendengar nada deringnya sendiri. Dan entah kenapa nada deringnya bisa senorak itu. Jangan tanya Author sumpah author gk tau apa apa (reader: thor plis) oke lanjut cerita. Hanamiya segera bangkit berdiri dan melihat layar smartphonenya. Hmm nomor tidak dikenal. Hanamiya segera mengakhiri panggilan itu. Namun belum satu menit nomor yang sama lagi lagi menghubunginya, dan kembali Hanamiya matikan. Nomor itu kembali menghubungi Hanamiya, akhirnya ia menyerah dan mengangkatnya.

"Halo."

 _"Halo? Gw telpon kok dimatiin sih? Wah mulai songong lo ya."_

DEG...suara ini? Suara nyolot tapi sekseh ini...jangan jangan.

"I-ini siapa?"

 _"Jangan pura pura amnesia lo, ini gw Nash."_

Nah nah nah, tuh kan. Daritadi perasaannya sudah tidak enak dan ternyata benar firasatnya.

"Oh."

 _"OH DOANG KAMPRET?"_ Hanamiya menjauhkan Handphonenya dari kupingnya saat suara teriakan Nash menggelegar.

"Ada perlu apaan?"

 _"Oh, gk papa cuman mastiin lo masih hidup atau gk."_

"Oh."

Hening...

 _"Hana-chan..."_

"Najis."

 _"BUAHAHAHAHAHA."_ Nash tertawa dengan tidak elitnya

"Yaudah udah kan? Gw mau istirahat dulu."

 _"Bentar."_

"Apaan?"

 _"Gw kangen."_

PIK...Seketika sambungan diputus satu arah. Hanamiya segera mematikan Smartphonenya bahkan melepas batreinya. Pokoknya malam ini ia ingin mimpi indah bersama Taiga kesayangannya, bukan iblis lucifer dari neraka tingkat ketujuh begitu. Pokoknya ia harus mimpi indah.

Hanamiya terbangun merasakan semilir angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan menyadari ia terbangun diatap sekolahnya. _"Perasaan tadi gw udah pulang kerumah deh."_ Pikirnya. Hanamiya kembali melihat sekelilingnya dan mendapati seorang bertubuh tegap dengan rambut merah gradasi berdiri beberapa meter di depannya dan membelakangi tubuhnya.

"Kagami?" Kagami berbalik dan terkejut saat mendapati Hanamiya yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Bukan tatapan jengkel yang diterima Hanamiya, melainkan tatapan malu malu yang ditambah semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"H-hanamiya? K-kau sudah bangun?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

"Loh? Kau memang dari tadi tidur disini. A-a-aku menunggumu."

"Menungguku?" Kagami mengangguk.

"Ada apa?"

"A-ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." Warna merah di kedua pipi Kagami semakin terlihat jelas,sementara langit yang sebelumnya cerah benderang tiba tiba saja ditutupi awan kelabu.

"Apa itu."

"H-hanamiya...a-aku." Kagami menggantung kata katanya sementara Hanamiya menunggunya dengan penuh kesabaran.

"A-aku...aku mencintaimu Hanamiya." JDER...Kali ini bukan petir imajiner, tetapi petir sungguhan yang cukup memekakan telinga. Hanamiya sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan petir itu, karena pernyataan cinta Kagami lebih mengejutkan dari itu. Waktu seakan berhenti dan Hanamiya hanya menatap Kagami dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka.

"A-apa?"

"A-aku benar benar mencintaimu Hanamiya, perasan ini sungguh menyakitkan." Kagami mulai menitikan air matanya. Hanamiya mengusap air mata itu dari pipi Kagami.

"Aku mengerti...aku mengerti perasaanmu karna aku juga mencintaimu Kagami." Kagami segera memeluk Hanamiya dan bersamaan dengan itu titik titik hujan mulai membasahi bumi. Hanamiya membalas pelukan Kagami dan mendekapnya erat.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Kagami."

BYURRR...Hanamiya terbangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"HUWAAAAH, BANJIIIR."

"APANYA YANG BANJIR HAH? SUDAH AKU BANGUNKAN DARI TADI TIDAK BANGUN BANGUN. CEPAT BANGUN KAU BISA TERLAMBAT SEKOLAH." Hanamiya cengo, ibunya yang mencak mencak tidak karuan, ember ditangan kiri sang ibu. Tempat tidurnya yang basah dan dapat diperkirakan air itu berasal dari ember yang dipegang ibunya. Tidak salah lagi ini...

"HUWAAAAAAH TERNYATA CUMA MIMPIIIII."

"APANYA YANG CUMA MIMPI HAH? CEPAT BANGUN." Dan ember ditangan sang ibu pun sukses melayang dan mendarat mulus di kepala Hanamiya. Hanamiya segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan bersiap siap.

Kejadian pagi ini sukses membuat moodnya hancur. Saat perjalanan saja, entah berapa orang yang tidak sengaja tertabrak sepedanya dan tanpa kata maaf, Hanamiya langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dan ditambah lagi, pagi ini ia melihat Kagaminya sedang berjalan bersamaan dengan makhluk dekil dari planet antah brantah. Sambil mesra mesraan pula. Rasanya ingin makan orang tapi apa daya dirinya ini bukan sumanto. Hanamiya bahkan mengabaikan sapaan dari beberapa temannya.

"Hanamiya-kun." Hanamiya menengok ke arah asal suara yang memanggilnya itu.

"Bisa keruanganku sebentar?"

"Baik sensei." Hanamiya mengikuti senseinya ke ruang UKS.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan." Akechi-sensei mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam mejanya dan mengambil sebuah proposal yang sudah dijilid dengan rapi.

"Hmm? Festival olahraga?

"Yap, sebelum liburan musim panas, sekolah kita rutin menyelenggarakan pekan olahraga."

"Hmm lalu? Apa yang bisa kubantu sensei."

"Begini, setiap tahunnya jumlah siswa yang cedera semakin meningkat. Aku curiga mereka tidak melakukan pemanasan ataupun latihan khusus sebelum memulai pertandingan. Jujur saja aku tidak bisa menangani para murid itu sendirian."

"Jadi kau meminta bantuanku sensei?"

"Yap benar sekali, kau memang pintar."

"Hmm begitu."

"Oh iya ngomong ngomong Hanamiya-kun, aku perhatikan nilai Kimia dan fisikamu cukup bagus. Apa kau keberatan jika aku memilihmu sebagai asisten pribadiku."

"Tidak sensei, aku sangat senang sensei mempercayakan tugas ini kepadaku."

"Ah begitu, kau memang warbiasah."

Hening...

"Apa sensei?"

"Warbiasah?"

"Apa?"

"WARBIASAAAAH." Akechi-sensei berteriak di depan wajah Hanamiya dan itu cukup untuk membuat dirinya budeg sementara.

GREK...pintu ruang UKS terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pria unyuk yang belakangan ini menghantui pikiran Hanamiya. Sontak Hanamiya menampilkan seringainya saat melihat pemuda itu.

"Ah ohaiyou Kagami-san." Sapa Akechi-sensei.

"O-ohaiyou sensei etto..." Hanamiya bisa merasakan Kagami menatap dirinya dari sudut matanya.

"Oh ini, Makoto Hanamiya. Aku sudah memilih dirinya untuk menjadi asisten pribadiku." Hanamiya tidak menghiraukan senseinya. Ia masih menatap Kagami secara intens.

"A-asisten pribadi."

 _"Oh astaga, ekspresi wajahnya yang kebingungan itu benar benar unyuk kyaaaaah."_ Hanamiya berfanboying ria di dalam imajinasinya.

"Iya, sebelum kita liburan musim panas, sekolah kita kan sudah biasa menyelenggarakan minggu olahraga dan biasanya banyak siswa yang cedera. Aku tidak bisa menangani mereka sendiria, aku juga mohon batuanmu yah Kagami-san."

"A-aku? Tapi aku tidak punya keahlian apa apa tentang obat obatan."

"Tenang saja, tidak perlu keahlian khusus kok. Kalian hanya perlu membawa siswa itu keruang UKS ku kalau masalah pengobatan...aku bisa menanganinya sendiri khukhukhukhu." Hanamiya hanya memutar bola matanya saat mendengar ide aneh dari senseinya itu. Kalau dilihat lihat Kagami sepertinya semakin tidak nyaman jika terus terusan diperhatikan secara intens oleh dirinya. Hanamiya hanya menampilkan seringai misteriusnya.

"Kagami-san hari sabtu ini kau punya waktu luang?'

"Eh? Aku..."

"Temani aku belanja persediaan obat obatan yah."

"Eh tapi..."

"Kenapa? Kau hanya perlu membantuku membawa barang belanjaan saja kok."

"B-bukan masalah itu sensei, aku..."

"Masalah pertanyaanku yah? Tidak apa apa aku mengerti." TRING...Seketika sebuah lampu imajiner muncul di atas kepala Hanamiya menandakan sebuah ide telah nyantol di kepalanya. Hanamiya mengacungkan tangannya.

"Sensei, kalau Kagami ikut apa aku boleh ikut juga?"

"Ah tentu, jadi lebih banyak perlengkapan yang bisa kubeli. Lagipula makin ramai makin seru iya kan Kagami-san?" Seringai licik semakin tercetak jelas di wajah Hanamiya.

"E-eh itu..."

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan, tenang saja nanti kutambahkan nilai kimia kalian."

 _"Yosha...mission complete."_ Teriak Hanamiya dalam hati. Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencananya.

 _~Skip Time~_

Hanamiya berbaring diatas kasurnya dan segera menghubungi sebuah nomor yang entah kenapa malah ia simpan di dalam kontaknya.

Tuuut...tuuut...tuuut...

 _"Halo."_ Suara di seberang sana menyapa terlebih dahulu.

"Yo~ semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana."

 _"Heee~ hebat juga kau, toh ini semua juga berkat pak tua itu."_

"Jadi setelah ini bagaimana?"

 _"Kita lihat saja besok, penentuannya adalah besok. Mendapat tiga kencan sekaligus di hari dan waktu yang sama, kira kira siapa yang akan dia pilih?"_

"Aku berani bertaruh, ia tidak akan sanggup untuk menolak tambahan nilai Kimia dari Akechi-sensei."

 _"Aku lebih berani bertaruh ia tidak akan mampu untuk menolak traktiran makan sepuasnya."_

"Tck itu licik."

 _"Tidak Hana-chan ini bukan licik, ini strategy. The war is begin."_

"Hahaha, BRING IT ON."

 **To Be Continued~**

 **Hai hai Kamiya kembali w)/ ada yang tertarik dengan pair NashHana ini kah? OwO) sumpah ini crack pair banget. Yah tapi gk papa lah Kamiya suka kok bikin crack pair *seketika di kubur* ekhem okeh ini side story yang Kamiya bikin multichap dan kemungkinan di akhir chapter bakal ada adegan rated M *uhuk* jadi nantikan saja yah. AKHIR KATA MIND TO REVIEW ~(*w*~)(~*w*)~**


End file.
